


Poison Girl

by OpheliaDream (Wechtbang)



Series: Kiss The Void [1]
Category: 69 Eyes, HIM (Band), Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Major Character Injury, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Violence, Succubus, Vampyre, Violence, malkavian - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wechtbang/pseuds/OpheliaDream
Summary: Ville Hermanni Valo isn't only a pretty face, amazing singer, and Finnish Sex God. He's a vampyre, a hunter of the night for the sustenance running through the veins of mortals. While looking for a toy to play with that afternoon, he ran into Mara Lenore Corvus. Thinking she was just another girl, he took her home. Little did he know that she was a hybrid. Half Succbus, Half Malkavian Vampyre.Ville's heart betrayed him as he started falling for the girl, but deep down, he knew he shouldn't. In the end, it all depends on what wins Ville over.His head or his heart.





	Poison Girl

**MARA CORVUS' POV.**  
Leaves crunched under old tattered looking black and white converse high tops. Rather long legs carried the small formed siren down the streets of cool autumn Helsinki. Her destination was exact, precise. The the ever so popular Akateeminen Kirjakauppa, a small and quaint little bookstore on the north streets. She pushed her dark locks from her face, the black scarf with gray stripes tossing lightly in the faint breeze. It was well worn and a little ragged, much like her shoes. Loved she'd liked to call it. Mara shook her head, sniffing and tucking her hands back into her knee length pea coat. The black fabric kept her warm since the autumn already promised a rather chilling winter. The woman swallowed slowly, darting her tongue across her lower lip before the site of the book store came into view. Ah! Paper and coffee salvation eminent. She looked across the street, down the road both ways like a good pedestrian and darted across, being careful she wasn't mowed over by an oncoming car that had several feet yet to go before it reached her. Her pace increased, jogging the last couple yards, she darted into the warm comforting store. It smelled of new and old books alike, a sweet perfume of roasting coffee beans and tobacoo smoke. Miss Corvus reached the counter before her browsing would commence. She wanted something to drink.

“Large black coffee please.” She asked softly to the male behind the counter, pulling her fingerless gloves off and stuffing them into her coat pocket. She dug around in the other side, pulling out the small wallet she carried with her on her outings from their depths. She popped it open, paid the man across the counter and smiled, “ _kiitos._ ” she said and took the paper cup in both hands to warm her finger tips, moving away with a nod of her head. She began to peruse the aisles of books, reading the spines of anything that caught her eye. While all seemed to be interesting, she was looking for a specific book, and while she knew where it was, she always had a habit of window shopping. Or rather shelf shopping. It wasn't often the female had the few extra dollars to treat herself to a new book that she was certain would be falling apart from rereading in a months time. Mara graced each aisle with a balletic sway, each step carrying her down the halls of books. She sighed, taking a drink from her coffee cup and rounded the wooden shelf on its back end. That's what she was looking for! 

She looked at the lines of old books, mixtures of retired novelists and old poets who were long since passed. Despite the ironic use of her name, she adored the basis of her middle and last. Her middle name had referenced a woman in an Edger Allen Poe poem, and her last name too graced the raven. A quiet little breath erupted from her lips, tasting the faintness of coffee against her tongue as she peered into the shelves. She pulled one of the books down and looked at the back of it, examining its spine before shelving it again and taking a couple more steps as she read the titles for what she was looking for. She ignored the other person in the row with her, more focused on finding her determined title.  She looked at silver and gold printed names, skimming each one with newfound determination to get the hard bound book into her hands. Then she found it: a deep purple binding with a golden embossed name upon it. A smile parted on her lips, and as she reached for it, so did the person who had joined her in the row of books. When her fingers closed on it, she wrinkled her nose, realizing she was holding the same book as the taller male beside her, their fingers smashed together on the top of the spine.

**VILLE VALO'S POV.**

Ville frowned some, letting his fingers remain on the book. Sure, he was a gentleman, but he really needed this book. His other copy of it was tattered and worn out, the pages fell out whenever he opened it, and Poe helped him write lyrics. As did Baudelaire. But he was set on Poe. And when a Valo was set on something, you God damn better believe they will get it. 

"Excuse me, Miss. I had my eye on this for a while. Now, if you excuse me, I shall be on my way to the register to leave you in peace," He went to leave, but the book didn't go with him. It just stayed in place. With a sigh, he turned and frowned, "Miss...."

"Don't 'Miss' me. I had the book first, therefore it is rightfully mine. Now, be a gentleman, and let me pay for the book and take it home," Ville's frown deepened as she narrowed her eyes at him. His brows furrowed as he went to tug it from her, but she still would not release her vice like grip on it. She was a strong little thing! That's when they got into the most ridiculous looking game of tug-o-war there was. Sure, they could have asked the owner to order another copy, but being headstrong didn't help the matter. Nor did the thought that this was a rather quiet little book store and they were acting like children. His mind said take this book and don't let this little lithe thing get the better of you!

" _Perkele_ , let go!" Ville hissed, his grip becoming tighter as he attempted tugging the thing from her again. He had to admit that for a woman her size, she was quite strong. The girl refused to release the book, which only made his irritation with her grow and grow until he was just about ready to snap her arms and take what was rightfully his. His green eyes narrowed into slits as he tapped into his otherwordly strength that came with being a vampyre. With a strong heave and a soft growl from deep in his throat, he yanked the book, only to feel her fingers slip off it. He would have stood proudly...would have.

**Boom. Boom. Boom**

One by one, Ville watched in horror as the bookshelves fell in a domino like effect, books and books just toppling down from their falling homes in heaps. He gulped and looked to the woman who was glaring daggers into him while she tried getting up from the shelf. She squirmed in the edge of the shelf, books digging into her back as her coffee spilled into the spines of the nearby writers works.

_If looks could kill._

He went to help her up, blinking as she pushed his hand away and standing, shoving him slightly, "You're an asshole!" She swore, scowling as she stared him down with gray blue eyes.

"What the fuck did you two just do?!" The manager screamed from behind them, looking at the remains of his bookstore after the two had gotten into their little scuffle.  Ville gulped again, face heating up and turning about fifteen shades of scarlet as he turned around. He tried to think of anything he could say to explain what just happened. Any excuse or reason why he had just partially destroyed this man's place of business.

 _'You know what happened, Ville. You got into a childish fued over a book.'_ He scowled at his mind for telling him what he already regretted. "I'm sorry, Sir. I gue-"

But, the manager ignored his apology completely as he charged after the girl, "You have to pay for that! You have to pay for all that! Bring that back!" He hollered as he chased her to the door, the bell jingling as she reached it before he did.

Ville fought a smile as she responded with a, "I don't fucking think so. I'm taking it with me. Tell that asshole to shove it where the motherfucking Sun don't shine." Damn she was cheeky wasn't she? He laughed lowly, shaking his head before moving in their direction.

He stepped forward and handed the man enough to pay for the book, and some extra for the damage that had just been caused, "Sorry, Sir!" Ville called as he ran out the door, chasing after the lithe female that was stomping down the cobblestone streets of Helsinki. "Hey, you!" He cried, catching up to her and placing a large hand on her shoulder, "You owe me. I just bought you my book." 

**MARA CORVUS' POV.**

Mara was already out the door before anyone could get a hand on her, and halfway down the street on the sidewalk, leaves crunching under her feet. She was working on stuffing the book into the inside journal pocket that she had in her pea coat when she felt the hand on her shoulder. A yell came from her lips, thinking she was about to be arrested and her hands flew up, smacking the hand off her shoulder with the book spine. She turned around to see the male who had just shoved her into a book case with his hands up and his eyes wide. “I thought I told you its my fucking book!” She snapped at him instantly, jabbing his chest with her left pointer finger, poking him rather hard in the sternum.  But when he reached for it again, she yanked it away and let out a rather firm, “Hey hands off!” She wrinkled her nose again, a frown forming on her lips. “You got me kicked out of my favorite book store, spilled my coffee and are trying to steal my book!” she said rather determined, putting her hands on her hips. She dared him to say anything and when he did, she just frowned more.

“This is rather childish y'know. And besides, I obviously had the book first. You just wanted to touch me.” he smirked, wiggling his fingers as an eyebrow cocked above the ridge of his hat. She scoffed at the look he gave her and rolled her eyes.

“You've got to be kidding me. You're the fucking child!” she said rather viciously and gripped the book tighter in her hand. He was acting like a prick and Mara had had enough of this bullshit. Her temper wavering into a dangerous area. She clenched her jaw and thrust her hand forward. “Here! You want the book so god damn much, you can have it!” she said with a furious and dangerous tone. As she spoke, she grabbed the waistband of his jeans, pulled them out and with a forceful shove, pushed the Edger Allen Poe book and its beautiful glory into his pants. With it in there, she snapped his waist band back into place, sticking her tongue out, the barbell through the center of it showing before she turned and started stomping away from him, throwing her hands up in the air as she ranted in Finnish about what a complete dickhead he was.But of course, things couldn't be just left at that, she heard his footsteps start following her and his voice hit her ears.

“Well I've already read it, but I'm in need to replace my ragged old copy. But you know, if you want it so bad...you could come get it.”

Mara twirled around to see the cheesy smirk on his face, hearing his challenge. It wasn't the perverted suggestion that enraged her temper again. It was the fact he didn't need it in the first place! She threw her hands up in the air and tried not to scream; “Then why was it such a big deal if I wanted it! You're such a fucking asshole!” she snapped as she put her palms on his chest and gave a heavy shove. He didn't move far, but her half breed strength really made a difference. If she'd been human, she might have been pushing a brick wall. When she got back to his front, she grabbed the edge of his pants and reached back inside to retrieve the book she'd now worked so hard to earn. “Give me that.” she said firmly, grabbing the spine of the book and pulling it up, only to find it wedged under his belt. She sighed with frustration, hearing his laugh and yanked on it a little harder, a whine erupting from her lips.

She looked up at him as his hand took hers, and he moved it towards the bottom of the book. Her hands touched skin through the hole in boxers and Mara wrinkled her nose, wiggling her fingers to try and jerk the book out. She felt more skin, and the look on his face, despite the fact it seemed he was trying to fight back a smile, just made her more frustrated. She stopped moving, not out of fear, or discomfort, but out of frustration. This guy needed an attitude adjustment and she was just about to give him one here in the streets. She tried not to seethe in anger as she looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

She gave him a look, practically oozing with the question if he was really being serious, hand still stuffed in the Finnish Rockstar's pants, “Just give me the book Ville.” She said flatly. She knew his name, who didn't? Especially those who lived in Finland. But the way his name rolled off her tongue sounded sexy, and haunting. She moved closer, hiding her hand as she dug around his jeans more. She felt like she was shuffling through a giant purse, except the purse was someone's pants, and inside contained a dick and a book. 

**VILLE VALO'S POV.**

Ville let the grin form on his lips as she dug around his pants, "Sweetheart, that's not the book," He winked one of his chartreuse eyes, feeling her fingers moving dangerously close to the opening of his boxers with a chaste smirk. Usually not one to let random woman rut around in his pants, he found himself intrigued by the woman who was standing in front of him. He looked around, making sure there was no one on the street. He led her her hand to the book and pulled up, smiling as the book was in her hand.

"Seeing as you know my name, Darling, why don't you tell me yours," He whispered, a seductive tone underlying his voice. The woman before him just glared before sighing, keeping the book tight to her chest.

"Mara. Mara Corvus," She muttered. He took her hand (not the one that had been digging through his pants) and kissed the back of it gently. "Lovely to meet you, Miss Corvus." A grin tugged at his lips once more, a suave look on his face. Ville kept a hold on her hand for a bit longer than needed before leaning down, hot breath reaching her ear, "Why don't you come back to my place and see what else you can find down there."

He pulled away with a wink, releasing her hand and leaning against the wall of the building they stood behind waiting for her to decide if she wanted to return home with the finnish rockstar tonight or continue on. If she decided to leave, he had to admit he might just take her down, take the book and leave her in the streets to bleed out. But he didn't want that. He prayed to a God he didn't believe in that she would come home with him tonight.

He was quite parched.

**MARA CORVUS' POV.**

She clutched her book, wrinkling her nose as he leaned down close to whisper into her ear. Her shoulder raised as if to protect it and she looked at the male who lounged near the building. She considered things, caught those beautiful green eyes with her own gray blue ones and warmth spread through her core. He was what she was craving, something about his scent, his breath. Something about him egged her immortal side to push further to the surface. She wanted to taste him. If she got him back, and he lived alone, it'd be a long while for someone to find him. Perfect murder. She smirked and narrowed her eyes for a moment. “Alright Ville...after all...I do owe you for the book.” She purred and took his hand (still clutching her Poe literature of course) and let him lead her. It was late in the afternoon. So why not?

Less chance of someone hearing him scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this is an old story. So I wrote this back innnn....2012 I think? With a friend of mine and I've decided that I'm going to repost it and get to working and revamping (ha) it with her assisting me as a Beta Reader. So be prepared, hold onto your butts and get ready. I'll be adding a link to some references when I get them pulled up on Google docs. Character skeletons that need made.


End file.
